1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the collection of overspray in a barrier free environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to capture overspray are known in the art. Large enclosed tent-like containment devices completely endose the object to be sprayed to comply with state and federal regulations concerning air pollution. The instant invention is a non-enclosed device which would obviate the use of such containment devices and comply with existing state and federal regulations.